


KIMBERLY'S CREED

by CAWSGIRL1



Category: Assassin's Creed, Marvel, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWSGIRL1/pseuds/CAWSGIRL1
Summary: KIMBERLY BECOMES AN ASSASSIN MEETS BUCKY FALLS IN LOVE





	KIMBERLY'S CREED

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A UNIVERSE WHERE THE POWER RANGERS NEVER HAPPENED  
> A.N. 2: THE ONLY CHARACTER FROM THE ASSASSIN'S CREED GAMES I'LL REFERENCE IS DESMOND MILES  
> A.N. 3: KIMBERLY'S DAD IS TONY STARK IN THIS STORY AND HER BOYFRIENDS WILL BE STEVE AND BUCKY  
> A.N. 4: THE ANIMUS WILL LOOK LIKE THE ONE IN THE ASSASSIN'S CREED MOVIE  
> A.N. 5: KIMBERLY'S GEAR WILL LOOK LIKE ALTAIR'S IN THE FIRST ASSASSIN'S CREED GAME HIGHLIGHTED WITH PINK AND GOLD TRIM

ONE DAY WHEN KIMBERLY WAS OUT WALKING IN THE WOODS SHE SPOTTED A WEIRD SYMBOL ON A TREE THAT LOOKED TO HER LIKE A FANCY LETTER A. SHE TOUCHED IT AND FELL DOWN A SLIDE INTO WHAT LOOKED LIKE AN ABANDONED   
BASE OF SOME SORT. "HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE?" SHE ASKED A HOLOGRAPH OF A MAN IN HIS LATE 20'S TO EARLY 30'S APPEARED IN FRONT OF HER "MY NAME IS DESMOND MILES, IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS THEN I WAS NOT ABLE TO STOP JUNO IN MY TIMELINE AND DIMENSION AND HAVE DIED THERE. IF YOU WERE ABLE TO SEE AND ACTIVATE THE CREED'S SYMBOL THEN YOU HAVE AN ASSASSIN'S BLOODLINE IN YOU. "COOL" KIMBERLY SAID "WHAT DO I DO TO ACTIVATE IT?" THE HOLOGRAPH OF DESMOND MILES SMILED "TO ACTIVATE YOUR ASSASSIN HERITAGE YOU MUST SOMEHOW FIND OR BUILD A DEVICE CALLED AN ANIMUS AND SOMETHING THAY CONTAINS YOUR ASSASSIN ANCESTORS DNA AND THROUGH THE ANIMUS, YOUR DNA, AND YOUR ASSASSIN ANCESTORS DNA RELIVE YOUR ANCESTOR'S MEMORIES "OK" KIMBERLY SAID. A FEW WEEKS LATER... "HEY DAD REMEMBER THAT WEIRD DEVICE YOU FOUND?" ASKED KIMBERLY "YEAH WHAT ABOUT IT?" TONY ASKED I KINDA NEED IT FOR SOMETHING" KIMBERLY SAID "WHAT DO YOU NEED IT FOR?" TONY ASKED KIMBERLY THEN EXPLAINED ABOUT HER WALK IN THE WOODS AND THE TREE WITH THE ASSASSIN'S CREED SYMBOL AND THE HOLOGRAPH OF DESMOND MILES AND WHAT HE HAD EXPLAINED/TOLD HER. "SURE I'LL HELP YOU WITH THAT IT'S A GOOD THING I HAVEN'T TAKEN IT APART YET. WE CAN TAKE IT TO YOUR ASSASSIN BASE AND INSTALL IT THERE." "OK NOW ALL I NEED TO FIND IS SOME ANCESTRAL ASSASSIN DNA" SAID KIMBERLY ...AT HER HOUSE LATER... "HEY MOM DO WE HAVE ANY MYSTERIOUS RELATIVES ON OUR SIDE OF THE FAMILY?" ASKED KIMBERLY "YES, ONE. YOUR 4X GREAT AUNT KIMMIE WHO YOU WERE NAMED FOR." SAID MS. HARTE "DO WE HAVE ANY OF HER THINGS?" ASKED KIMBERLY "YES IN THE ATTIC I HAVE A STRANGE FEELING SHE LEFT THEM FOR YOU" MS. HARTE SAID. ... IN THE ATTIC A FEW MINUTES LATER... "WOAH ASSASSIN GEAR TOTALLY ROCKS" KIMBERLY MUTTERED TO HERSELF LOOKING AT WHAT HER 4X GREAT AUNT HAD LEFT HER AND IT'S IN REALLY GOOD CONDITION TOO SHE LOOKED AT THE GAUNTLETS THAT HOUSED THE HIDDEN BLADES "FOUND THE DNA SOURCE" SHE SAID GLAD SHE HAD WATCHED THE ASSASSIN'S CREED MOVIE WITH HER DAD "FINDING OUT THAT THIS ISN'T A GAME, THAT IT'S REAL JUST MADE MY LIFE A WHOLE LOT MORE INTERESTING AND DANGEROUS" LATER @ THE ASSASSIN TREE BASE... "COOL" TONY SAID LOOKING AROUND "A LITTLE BARE BUT COOL" DESMOND'S HOLOGRAPH POPPED UP "AH YOU'RE BACK AND I SEE YOU HAVE AN ANIMUS AND ASSASSIN GEAR BUT WHAT IS WITH THE PINK AND GOLD TRIM?" " HEY DON'T DISS THE TRIM ON MY 4X GREAT AUNT'S GEAR I LIKE IT" KIMBERLY TOLD DESMOND'S HOLOGRAPH. "SO THIS THING IS CALL AN ANIMUS COOL UNTIL KIMBERLY TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER SHE AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALL FICTIOUS STUFF FROM VIDEO GAMES AND A MOVIE IN FACT THIS ANIMUS WHIC I BUILT IS BASED ON THE ONE IN THE MOVIE. "YOU BUILT THAT BASED ON SOMTHING YOU SAW IN A MOVIE? WHAT ARE YOU AN ENGINEERING GENIUS OR SOMTHING?" DESMOND'S HOLOGRAPH ASKED "YEP" TONY SAID ...LATER... "WOAH WHAT A RUSH" KIMBERLY SAID   
"I NOW HAVE ALL THE SKILLS AND ABILITIES OF MY 4X GREAT AUNT THANKS TO THE BLEEDING EFFECT. ...LATER @ SCHOOL... KIMBERLY USED HER EAGLE VISION TO LOOK AT HE SCHOOL MATES AND TEACHERS MOST OF THEM WERE BLUE EXCEPT ONE TEACHER WHO WAS RED "AH HA HE HAS TO BE A TEMPLAR, NO WONDER THE WHOLE SCHOOL CAN'T STAND HIM HE'S A JERK AND A SLEEZEBAG ON TOP OF BEING ONE OF THE GROUP TRYING TO CRIPPLE OUR FREE WILL. I HAVE MY FIRST ASSASSINATION TARGET... WOAH WHO IS THAT?" KIMBERLY THOUGHT SEEING A HANDSOME MAN WITH A METAL ARM WHO GLOWED BLUE AND SLIGHT GOLD IN HER EAGLE VISION.  
"HEY CUZ WHAT'S NEW WITH YOU?" JASON ASKED KIMBERLY "OH UH..." (THINKING) SHOULD I TELL HIM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AND MY NEW SKILLS KIMBERLY SAID SHE LOOKED AT HER COUSIN WITH HER EAGLE VISION AND SAW HE WAS SOLID BLUE WITH A GOLD CORE. SHE HAD LEARNED THAT IF SHE SAW SOMEONE THAT HAD A GOLD CORE THAT MEANT THEY HAD ASSASSINS IN THEIR ANCESTRY " HEY JASE COULD WE GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE TO TALK?' KIMBERLY ASKED HER COUSIN "SURE" JASON REPLIED ... LATER THAT NIGHT... "HELLO LITTLE ASSASSIN" A LOW BROOKLYN ACCENTED VOICE WHISPERED IN KIMBERLY'S EAR " WHO ARE YOU?" KIMBERLY ASKED BEFORE TURNING AROUND AND SEEING THE TOTALLY HANDSOME MAN FROM EARLIER. "SOME CALL ME THE WINTER SOLIDER BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BUCKY" "...AS IN JAMES "BUCKY" BARNES STEVE RODGER'S BEST FRIEND?" KIMBERLY ASKED ASTONISHED "THE ONE AND ONLY DOLL" BUCKY SAID "... ... ... HI BUCKY I GUESS WE'RE AFTER THE SAME GUY?" KIMBERLY ASKED "IT SEEMS SO DOLL, I'LL LET YOU HAVE THE KILL THOUGH." ... AFTER KIMBERLY COMPLETED HER FIRST ASSASSINATION & WENT BACK TO THE TREE BASE... "WOAH KIM WHOSE THE DUDE WIT THE METAL ARM?" JASON ASKED "JASON MEET THE LEGENDARY BUCKY BARNES" "WAIT AS IN THE HOWLING COMMANDO THAT IS CAPTAIN AMERICA'S BESTIE?, COOL NICE TO MEET YOU BUCKY" JASON SAID  
"AND KIM LOVE THE TREE BASE DESMOND EXPLAINED EVERY THING AND IT TURNS OUT YOUR 4X GREAT AUNT HAD AN OLDER BROTHER WHO WAS MY 4X GREAT UNCLE AND AN ASSASSIN, NOW I HAVE THE SAME SKILLS YOU DO" JASON SAID. "COOL, I KNOW YOU'RE WONDERING HOW I MET BUCKY, YOU'LL FIND OUT TOMOROW.

THE NEXT DAY @ SCHOOL

"I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME TO ANGEL GROVE HIGH YOUR TEMPORARY NEW HISTORY JAMES BUCHANNON "BUCKY" BARNES"

"HOLY CRAP YOU MET HIM WHILE TAKING OUT THE HISTORY TEACHER NOBODY LIKED DIDN'T YOU?" JASON ASKED KIMBERLY "YEP" KIMBERLY SAID. " SO WHO MADE THE KILL YOU OR HIM?" JASON ASKED "ME NOW HUSH" KIMBERLY SAID  
A FEW MONTHS AFTER KIMBERLY'S INITIAL ASSASSINATION... "SO IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BOTH HEADED TO FLORIDA THEN ME FOR THE GYMNASTIC CAMP/ASSASSINATION REQUEST AND YOU FOR THE MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT" KIMBERLY SAID. "YEP" SAID JASON. A FEW MONTHS LATER... "WHOO HOO! SUMMER VACATION & WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!" "COOL!" JASON SAID "WHERE IN ITALY?" "FLORENCE AND A PLACE CALLED MONTERIGGIONI AND LATER TO ROME AND MUCH LATER MAYBE NEXT YEAR A PLACE CALLED MASYAF IN SYRIA"  
KIMBERLY KNEW WHAT SHE WANTED TO FIND IN ITALY HER ANCESTOR EZIO AUDITORE'S ASSASSIN ROBES FROM THE RENAISSANCE AND ALSO HIS MASTER ASSASSIN ROBES AS WELL AS HIS ORIGINAL HIDDEN BLADES THAT HAD BEEN REPAIRED BY NONE OTHER THAN LEONARDO DA VINCI! SHE ALSO WANTED TO SEE IF THE ASSASSIN HQ ON TIBER ISLAND STILL EXSISTED AN WHAT SECRETS IT MIGHT STILL HOLD  
A FEW MONTHS LATER...  
KIMBERLY WAS THRILLED NOT ONLY HAD SHE FOUND WHAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR. SHE HAD ALSO RUN INTO BUCKY AGAIN WHO HAD SUPRISINGLY REMEMBERED HER AND ALSO LOST HER VIRGINTY TO HIM.


End file.
